Healer
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Harry goes on to become a Healer... Written for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Club on HSOW&W forum!


A/N: This will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum… This story will be AU! This story will have prompt/prompts in it from my new forum Quill is Mightier Than The Sword… Feel free to come and join it! It is a prompt forum where you can use the prompts in any way and any fandom that you wish too… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **(Gold): Phillipus Von Hohenheim:** _more commonly known as Paracelsus, was a secretive alchemist about whom very little is known. He also contributed to the field of medicine, having been a notable physician. Paracelsus's bold theories challenged medieval thought. Paracelsus was credited with the discovery of Parseltongue._

Challenge: Write about a character who goes on to become a Healer.

Quill Is Mightier Than the Sword: Ways to Say – Ways to Say "Big": Colossal

Quill Is Mightier Than the Sword: Ways to Say – Ways to Say "Said": Laughed

Quill Is Mightier Than the Sword: Ways to Say – Ways to Say "Said": Stated

Quill Is Mightier Than the Sword: Ways to Say – Ways to Say "Said": Muttered

Quill Is Mightier Than the Sword: Ways to Say – Ways to Say "Said": Snorted

 **Word Count: 1,842 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry Potter knew that he was expected to become an Auror upon his graduation of Hogwarts, but that is not what he wanted to do with his life. He had fought enough and now he wanted a career that would be the opposite of fighting, but gave him the chance to help anyone who needed it. With that thought in his mind he decided to become a Healer. He would be able to help others without having to put his life on the line every single time somebody needed help.

He knew that he surprised Hermione with the fact that he buckled down and studied hard, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. All that mattered to him now was doing the best that he could. He knew that he had held himself back because he didn't want to bring attention to himself, but now there was no point in holding himself back any longer. In his final year at Hogwarts he ignored Ron who had a big fit once he realized he had made a decision about his life without the other boy's input. He didn't really care what Ron or anyone else for that matter thought about his change of mind and heart. All that really mattered is that he was happy and he was indeed happy.

After graduating from Hogwarts, he left Great Britain for America where he went to a wizarding college so that he could become a Healer. He still kept in touch with most of his old friends but he also made new friends. He buckled down while in college and surprised himself and everyone who knew him with getting straight O's each term. He did an apprenticeship at one of the wizarding hospitals in America and enjoyed it more than he thought he would have had he did an apprenticeship at St. Mungos or even Hogwarts.

Once he was a certified Healer he spent another three years in America before he moved back to London and started working at St. Mungos. He had needed the break that he had from Great Britain and everything that had happened there. He had needed a fresh start just so that he could get his life on the path that he wanted to walk.

With a bounce in his step he walked into the private hospital room of one Hannah Longbottom and smiled at her. "How are you doing today, Hannah?"

Hannah laughed at the look on Harry's face. "I'm doing great, Harry. I'm happy that I brought your Godson into this world just fine. Do you have a few minutes to talk or are you in a hurry?"

Harry shook his head and smiled at Hannah as he finished checking her over. He pulled one of the chairs in the room up to the side of the bed and sat down. "You're actually the last patient I have to see today and everything is great with you as you said. What's on your mind?"

Hannah bit her lip as she thought about how she wanted to word what she wanted to tell and/or ask him. She finally sighed and ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "You've been back in the UK for six months now and the only people that you really hang out with is Neville, Luna, Susan, Hermione, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, and me. I know that you also see and talk to the Weasley twins and the two oldest Weasley boys, Harry. I guess I'd like to know why you no longer talk or see Ron, Ginny, or even their mother."

Harry sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "What do you know about the week before I left the UK to go to college in the United States?"

Hannah shook her head. "Actually, I don't know anything about it because Neville has kept quiet about it. I know that you had some kind of argument with Ron, Ginny, and even Mrs. Weasley, but I don't know what the argument was about or how it started."

Harry snorted. "Molly Weasley thought that I should marry her daughter regardless of what I wanted. Don't get me wrong I love Molly but I can see why Bill and Charlie left the country to get away from her. Molly thinks that everyone has to do what she wants them to regardless of their own thoughts or feelings about it. I wanted to be a Healer and I needed out of Great Britain because things were getting to be too much for me since I couldn't go anywhere without someone accosting me on the street once they recognized me. Molly thought I should marry Ginny and work as an Auror for the Ministry."

He took in a deep breath and let it out. "I wanted a profession where I could help other people but I was tired of fighting. I killed Riddle like I had to and I just wanted to be able to do something that I wanted with my own life instead of what other people mapped out for me. When I refused to walk the line, Molly wanted me to she tried to use emotional blackmail on me and that backfired ten times worse than she ever thought it could or would. I flat out told her I did what Dumbledore and everyone else required me to and it was time that I got to live my life the way that I want to live it. Needless to say, that didn't go down well with her at all."

Hannah's eyes widened in shock. "Sweet Merlin! How come she thought that you had to do what she wanted you to do?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know and I gave up trying to figure that out years ago. Maybe she just wanted me close but the point was that it was my life and not hers. The whole time Hermione, Ron, and I were on the run I had a lot of time to think and I realized that I didn't care or love Ginny the way that I should if I saw her as a romantic partner. Ginny didn't like the fact that I was choosing something that she didn't have any say in and gave me an ultimatum which turned out to be the wrong thing to do for her because ever since then I haven't talked to her or even looked at her when I've seen her in the Alley. As for Ron, he was pissed that I wasn't going to go into Auror training with him. I heard from Kingsley that he washed out of Auror training three weeks in because I wasn't there to help him do the required work and nor was Hermione."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Anybody with two eyes and a brain could tell that you never really wanted to become an Auror, Harry, and that you had only said that career to piss Umbitch off. You would be wasted as an Auror because you are such a great Healer. If you had become an Auror I think that you would have made a colossal mistake."

Harry laughed. "You're not the only one who has had that thought, Hannah. In fact, Kingsley told me that just last night when I had him and Hermione around for supper. I enjoy what I do and I like to think that it has made me a better person. I love being able to see the results of the work that I put in. I love being able to help someone who needs it and not just by rescuing them or something like that. Becoming a Healer was the best thing for me because in all honesty at that point if I had to see one more death caused by fighting I would have lost my mind. Being able to heal and help other people has in fact helped me heal myself if that makes any sense."

Hannah smiled softly. "It does make sense, Harry. I hated how much pain you seemed to be in, in our final year at Hogwarts. I know that Neville was worrying about you constantly and so was so many others. I know that we all fought but if I'm honest Harry you fought ten times longer and harder than most of us because you were on the front line of the war before it even started. Anyone with two eyes can see that you are happier now than you ever have been. Was it hard work to become a Healer?"

Harry groaned. "It was harder than anything I have ever tried to do but it was worth it. I love what I do because I am able to help those who can't help or heal themselves. I'm able to see just what the results are when I do something. I love the feeling I get after each time I successfully heal somebody. I wanted to prove to everyone that I was more than just the Boy-Who-Live but most of all I wanted to prove to myself that I could become a Healer and that I had what it took."

Hannah rolled her eyes and stated, "You always had it in you to become a Healer, Harry. The only person who apparently doubted it was you. I know the entire time that you were away and in college that Neville, Luna, Hermione, Blaise, Draco, and I were all cheering you on from here because we had no doubt that you would make a fine Healer. It's time that you start believing in yourself instead of doubting yourself, Harry. I can tell even after all these years that you still doubt yourself to a certain degree and it's time for you to finally stop doing that."

Harry muttered, "Leave it to you to pick up on things I thought I was keeping hid."

Hannah snorted. "For the most part you have, Harry, but I see deeper than most people. Let everything go and just live in the now. You have become so much more than the Boy-Who-Lived and so much more than what your so-called relatives ever thought you would become. It is time for you to start living your life instead of letting life pass you by other than work. Now, get out of here and go meet Neville for a drink. I expect to see you at our home this coming weekend for a meal or two."

Harry chuckled as he stood up. He bent down and kissed Hannah on the head. "Neville is a lucky man, Hannah. I will see you tomorrow morning when I come into check on you to see if I can release you or not."

Hannah grinned as she watched Harry walk out of her hospital room. She couldn't help but admit that he was one damn good Healer and that she was glad he was the one who had delivered her son because she trusted no other healer more than she trusted Harry.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is this oneshot! I enjoyed writing it... I hope you all enjoyed reading it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
